Spike vs. Dracula, Part Five
"Spike vs. Dracula, Part Five" was the final issue of the Spike vs. Dracula comic book mini-series. Synopsis In November 2003, the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart receives a letter from Count Vlad Dracula. Dracula lost a $2.7 million mansion when Sunnydale was destroyed, and the firm has not replied to Dracula's inquiries, so he intends to pay a personal visit. At Wolfram and Hart, Spike is ecstatic when he hears of Dracula's impending visit. He begs Angel to let Dracula believe that Spike's incorporeal form is not bound to the W&H offices, and therefore can haunt Dracula for eternity. Angel agrees to let Spike torment Dracula, on the condition that Spike leave Angel alone for a full month. Dracula arrives and meets with Angel, where they discuss the difficulties of Dracula's case. The insurance company hasn't classified the city's destruction of Sunnydale as an earthquake, and so he has no coverage. As Dracula demands to know the true cause of Sunnydale's collapse, Spike appears in a chair behind him. Dracula lunges for Spike immediately, passing right through him and tumbling to the floor. Spike demands the eleven pounds Dracula owes him, and taunts Dracula with the fact that both he and Angel have slept with Buffy. He goes on to mention that Angel killed a gypsy girl in a clan Dracula had been fond of a century ago, leading to the slaughter of the entire clan. An enraged Dracula throws Angel through his office door and into the lobby. Dracula morphs into a wolf and attacks Angel, but is thrown into the doors of the elevator, where Knox and Fred are standing. Dracula changes to his mist form and rematerializes behind the two, tossing Knox aside and taking Fred hostage. Spike makes the mistake of saying that Fred is the only one who can make him solid again, and Dracula prepares to kill her on the spot. Spike, however, threatens to haunt Dracula forever if he does so, and Dracula releases her. Dracula sneers that Spike is common and unworthy, and asks who was responsible for his creation. Upon discovering that it's Angel, Dracula decides that he is a far more worthy enemy. He formally apologizes to Fred for the hostage situation, and announces that he will be seeking other legal representation. He tells Spike that the business between the two of them is concluded, and tells Angel that 'their' business has only just begun. He then vanishes in a cloud of mist. Spike is furious at Angel for "stealing" his nemesis, and Angel replies that there's always The Immortal. Spike exclaims that The Immortal is also Angel's nemesis, and that Dracula is far more famous. Dracula is riding in the back of his limousine when Spike emerges from the steering column, startling the driver. The car crashes, and Spike tells Dracula that when the police arrive, they'll drag him out into the sun. He orders Dracula to admit that Spike is his nemesis, but Dracula escapes into the sewer. That night, Spike meets Dracula as he emerges from a manhole. He demands his eleven pounds, which is compensation for a copy of Dracula that Vlad had burned a hundred years ago. Dracula sneers that not only did Spike pay a ridiculous sum for the book at the time, but now that he is demanding compensation he is failing to consider the value of the book today, or even the effect of inflation on the original price. Spike says he doesn't care about any of that, he just wants what's his. He had only bought the book because Drusilla wanted it. Dracula smiles and says that "love makes fools of us all." He produces twenty American dollars - the equivalent of eleven British pounds - and throws it to the street. He then transforms into a bat and flies away as Spike mocks him. As Spike gloats about being the winner, he reaches down to pick up the money, and his hand passes right through it. Continuity The story is set after "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco", but before "Lineage". Appearances Individuals *Spike *Dracula *Angel *Harmony Kendall *Winifred Burkle *Knox Organizations and Titles * Wolfram & Hart Species *Vampire Events Locations * Los Angeles, CA, USA * Sunnydale, CA, USA Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Harmony mentions having seen the movie Van Helsing. However, Dracula's letter that states he would visit the following Thursday is dated 3 November 2003, while Van Helsing did not premiere until 7 May 2004. Collections *''Spike vs. Dracula'' *''Spike Omnibus'' Pop Culture References *Harmony mentions the movie Van Helsing, which she says she thought was "total crap". SpikevsDracula-5-cover3.jpg SpikevsDracula-5-cover4.jpg SpikevsDracula-5-cover5.jpg Quotes nl:Spike vs. Dracula, Deel Vijf Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing